total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gwen
Coverage thumb|left|205pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Gwen got off the bus after Heather, and asked for a seat as far away from Heather and her "pony hair" ponytail. Duncan makes a joke about Heather's hair as well, and Gwen laughs, much to the disgust of Courtney. At first, Gwen refused to sing, along with Duncan, but after Bridgette read the rules of the competition and Cody persuaded her, Gwen changed her mind and sang along with the others. During the challenge, Gwen was climbing the pyramid by herself, until Duncan offered for her to join him and Courtney. Gwen and Courtney started arguing all the way up to the top of the pyramid, which lead to Duncan becoming highly annoyed with the two and causing him to quit. Gwen, along with Courtney, were both sad when Duncan decided to quit. Gwen was placed on Team Amazon, along with Heather, Courtney, Izzy, and Cody. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Gwen was still in shock that Duncan quit the competition. Cody tries to hit on Gwen again, since Trent is gone, but Gwen only thanks him about helping her get closer to Trent. During Lovin' Time, Gwen sings as a part of a trio including Courtney and Heather during the song, but has no solos (this happens a lot in most songs in the season. Example is Stuck To A Pole). Gwen laughs at Heather, when she tells the rest of the team that they should listen to her more. Gwen and her team get lost on their camel and causes them to arrive at the Nile last. After Sierra switches onto Team Amazon by giving away Izzy, the team is able to cross the Nile easier, but aren't able to get their camel onto their boat until Alejandro requests Izzy to help them out. During Rowin' Time, Gwen has minimal participation, but has a small solo, pleading the crocodiles to let them reach the shore. Gwen, and the rest of her team, were able to cross the finish line first and escape elimination. thumb|196pxIn Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Gwen, Courtney and Heather are still on bad terms with each other. When Courtney calls herself the "team leader," Gwen tells Courtney that they don't need a team leader, because they are already winning. Gwen had two solos in We Die Before We Die. During the first challenge, Heather suggested that Gwen do it, adding that Gwen's face needing "remodeling," Gwen reminds Heather that they are on the same team and tells her to flip the "witch switch" off. Gwen suggests spinning hockey heads for their commercial, but Heather and Courtney have different ideas. The argument ends up with the girls (except Sierra) storming off. When Chris asked for the Amazons' commercial, Gwen stated that this was very humiliating. But suddenly, Cody and Sierra appear saying that they did a commercial. Cody and Sierra win the challenge for Team Amazon, as Chef liked their commercial because it had exploding donuts. In the end, Sierra cheered with a group hug with Cody. Gwen, along with Courtney and Heather, were about to join the hug, but Sierra told them to back off Trivia *Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour before the merge. *Gwen was the only member of Team Amazon to sing in the episode she was eliminated in. * Gallery TDA DIY Char Gwen-1-.png DropA-1-.png|Gwen falls off the Total Drama Jumbo Jet in the theme song. 633px-CFWU-22-1-.png|Gwen in Come fly with us. GwenClimbsPyramid-1-.png|Gwen has trouble with the challenge. 639px-RT-4-1-.png|Gwen quickly rows her boat in Rowin' Time. CART1012051000004974 005 640x360-1-.jpg|Gwen is disgusted by Sierra. 639px-Rift-1-.png|Gwen sing in Before We Die. 639px-Team Amazon 06-1-.jpg|Gwen arguing with Heather and Courtney. 639px-TDWT4 19-1-.jpg|Gwen lands safely on an ice floe... 639px-TDWT4 23-1-.jpg|...which then splits in half. 640px-Gwenslidingdown-1-.jpg|Gwen sliding down the fireman's pole. Gwen WT Confesional-1-.jpg|Gwen makes her first World Tour confessional. Amazon-1-.jpg|Gwen wearing the X-Ray glasses. Everyone wheres undies in the Amazon 2-1-.jpg|Gwen panicking in the confessional. GwenEpi-1-.jpg|Gwen accidentally stabs herself with Cody's epi pen. GwenCrazyAmazon-1-.png|Gwen sings her solo in the song. Crazygwen-1-.png|The Epipen begins to make Gwen hyper. Gwen Out Cold-1-.jpg|Gwen falls asleep after the medicine's effect wares off. 3x08-The-Am-AH-Zon-Race-total-drama-island-14515693-636-355-1-.jpg|Gwen voting off Heather. Gwenxxxxxxcd.png|Gwen doesn't want to hear Sierra's crying anymore. Smsms.png|Gwen wants to see what design DJ is making for her. Drama-total-gira-mundial14-1-.jpg|Gwen model in the pasarell. NFL8.png|I want that tape back. Give me the tape! How do you open this thing!?”-Gwen. GwenFishing.png|Gwen fishing during Sea Shanty Mix. Cdgls.png|"What? But, I swear it was him!"-Gwen. Cfvvgw.png|Gwen admits that she got Team Amazon lost. Gatu.png|Gwen swimming before she is chased by a shark. Axgea.png|Gwen is rescued by Alejandro. Gweneys.png|Gwen is brought to the medical tent for being shocked by electric eels. Gwen Categoría:Female